


Неправильно

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Вальдес любого доведет. Даже Первого адмирала.
Relationships: Ramon Almeida/Rotger Valdes, Рамон Альмейда/Ротгер Вальдес
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Неправильно

Все было неправильно.  
Верфи работали, корабли ходили, дриксы наглели, но все было неправильно из-за кошкина Вальдеса.  
Стоило Ротгэ оказаться рядом, и взгляд приковывало к нему, мысли тяжелели и наливались жаром. Альмейда почти ощущал ладонями жесткое тело, сдающееся под его напором. Почти видел возможное признание поражения в сверкающих черных глазах.  
Рамон приучил себя держать эти желания на коротком поводке и пропустил время, когда они слишком окрепли. Он срывался на Вальдеса за его бабское кокетство, за не вовремя распущенный ворот, пламенем во взгляде отвечал на улыбки, приправленные взмахами ресниц.  
Ротгер должен был остановиться. Должен был перестать даже думать о том, чтобы зайти дальше... Но, вопреки надежде, лишь разошелся. Протяжные оклики — это его «Рамэ»! — стали откровенными стонами, легкие, как бы случайные касания — все более продолжительными, а взгляды... Вальдесу ничего не стоило перед ответом облизать губы, закатывая и закрывая глаза —Закатные Твари, конечно, именно сейчас они пересохли, как иначе! 

Рамон возвращался домой с тяжелой головой и желанием, близким к ярости. Очередное прощальное "Ра-амэ" и посланный с влажным звуком поцелуй на сегодня стали последней каплей. Он избегал даже «веселого дома» — южанок в Хексберг было почти не найти, а о ком-то другом не хотелось и думать.  
Рамон запер комнату и повалился в кресло — ужин подождет, а он — вряд ли. Спустить до колен штаны и белье не заняло много времени, но его нетерпение уже достигло своего предела. Он лизнул ладонь и обхватил болезненно-напряженный член, провел по всей длине, растер по головке выступившую влагу.  
В его мыслях бесстыдная красотка опустилась перед ним на колени, закусила губу и легко провела ладонью от основания до самого верха. Рамэ довольно ухмыльнулся, не открывая глаз и не прекращая движений. Он представил жаркий взгляд, сверкнувший из-под тут же опустившихся ресниц, первое влажное касание языка и губ.  
Представил смеющиеся черные глаза... Это стало роковой ошибкой. Ожидаемой, но неотвратимой. Картинка поплыла — теперь Ротгэ стоял перед ним на коленях. Уже Ротгэ провел кончиком языка неровную дорожку и широко и влажно коснулся головки, положив ее себе на язык. Рамэ со сдавленным рычащим стоном двинул бедрами, толкаясь в руку. В своих мыслях он придержал Вальдеса за волосы, и тот взял глубже с той самой едва мелькавшей в глазах готовностью отдаться ему.  
Рамон зажмурился крепче с рычащим стоном, позволяя картинке смениться в калейдоскопе обжигающих мыслей. Теперь Ротгер стоял на четвереньках, и Рамон входил в его растянутый, но все еще тесный зад, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в чужие стоны и протяжное "Рамэ" — теперь оно звучало правильно. Теперь всё было правильно. Он сжимал узкие смуглые бедра, не давая отстраниться, да Ротгер и сам не хотел, — все больше подмахивал и выгибался навстречу...  
Рамон кончил с хриплым выдохом, сорвавшимся в стон, откинулся на спинку и другой рукой привычно потянулся за платком. Он был зол, но не удивлен — такие срывы уже случались с ним раз или два. Сперва его грызла совесть, но вскоре он понял и убедил себя, что лучше так, чем однажды задержать Вальдеса в кабинете и разложить на столе.  
Рамон собрался было встать, не смог двинуться и остался сидеть в кресле, не открывая глаз.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Неправильно"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
